Kitty vs mallory
Intro Wiz: in fiction there are a lot of tough girls boomstick: yeah a lot of them trust me wiz: but what if they were more furry kitty katswell agent of tuff boomstick: and Mallory mcmallard toughest member of the might ducks he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's out job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle Kitty iz: this is kitty katswell the best agent of tuff the turbo undercover fighting force boomstick: ah yes tuff puppy i loved that show wiz: right kitty katswell is a master martial artist speaks fluent in over a thousand different languages and hr claws are regeistered as deadly weapons boomstick: maybe she should register her breath! wiz: boomstick! boomstick: sorry i just had to reference that scene wiz: anyway kitty is super daring and brave she has taken down countless bad guys capture the chameleon a master of disguise with the super skate she is good at ice skating she has many gadgets at her disposal boomstick: yeah that girl is kickass wiz: indeed she has to deal with dudley's antics she used to get annoyed at them but they soon became allies boomstick: aww that's sweet kitty knows judo chops as she ounce threw dudley far across the room wow that's far wiz: kitty also is the best spy at tuff she also has the tuff mobile a car she drives with dudley in the second seat it has many weapons in it's disposal but when that doesn't work it can turn into the tuff shuttle for flight she is also pretty smart as she has cat like instincts as she knew snaptrap was still evil even when the others didn't boomstick; but she does has a few weaknesses wiz: kitty is anger prone and has a lot of cat like weaknesses catnip toy mouses scratching posts cat toys when she sees any of these things she goes crazy boomstick: yeah also kitty is still annoyed by dudley's antics at times and without her whiskers she loses her balance and can get ganged up on such as the time snaptrap uses his invisibility helmet to turn the inmates of petropolis prison invisible also she may need dudley's help at times she even ounce didn't believe that Dudley was right about the villains using an iceburg to crash it into the cruise ship they were on boomstick: also she is a bit stubborn and can't dance according to Dudley wiz: yeah i think he's right boomstick: of course she can dance she's a great dance *shows kitty dancing* boomstick: i stand corrected wiz: but despite this petropolis can rest easy knowing kitty along with Dudley are protecting petropolis kitty: agent puppy we got trouble Mallory wiz: mallory mcmallard is tough a fiery redhead she has a softside but she is trained in the military she is a gung ho member of the team she is learned in puckworld's version of martial arts boomstick: puckworld? the hell is puckworld? wiz: it's the duck's home world that was destroyed by dragonous boomstick: what is solely based on hockey? wiz: actually yes boomstick: okay now that's cool in a ridiculous way ridiculously cool if you will wiz: right mallory has took on some tough fights she has taken on monster twice her size she uses roller skates to roll into battle boomstick: and she has a freaking puck blaster awesome this thing shoots hockey pucks wiz: right she is tough to the brim and will do anything to protect her new world she is the teams most toughest player but despite this she has a few flaws she will often go into battle without a plan and is arrogant and often excels plans to the extreme boomstick: also she can get angered easily at times and excels the ducks to the best of they're potential boomstick: mallory also prefers to fight then solve things which explains her being a fiery redhead being gung ho she likes guns like a lot boomstick; holy shit that's my kinda woman wiz: a duck is your type of woman? boomstick: uh hello she likes guns don't judge me wiz: okay then.....also mallory uses heavy artillery and is not a girly girl and doesn't like girly things in the end mallory is one tough and loyal to the team mallory: mallory mcmallard reporting for duty Fight intro wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle! Pre-Fight kitty is seen driving in the tuff mobile we then see a motorcyclist come in as they both run into each other and crash kity jumps out and gets her claws out the motorcyclist comes out and takes off her helmet revealing mallory she glares at kitty kitty then does the same as mallory gets into a battle stance Announcer: FIGHT! FIght kitty jumps at Mallory but she blocks and bounces her off her arms Mallory and kitty then clash kitty then scratches her leg making her scream Mallory then back flips and roundhouse kicks kitty in the nose kitty then covers her nose in pain then angrily lunges at Mallory but then Mallory shoots kitty with her puck blaster hitting her in the eye kitty then scratches at her chest making her scream in pain as blood comes out from it Mallory covers it up but kitty sends Mallory flying into a wall as kitty chases after her Mallory then gets out her roller skates and rolls towards kitty she then does a dropkick at Mallory as she is sent into a building where she sees a bunch of guns where she smiles as kitty drives off Mallory follows her on roller skates chasing her kitty then turns the tuff mobile into the tuff shuttle as Mallory then snaps her fingers then grabs a bunch of guns and runs off but then she chases kitty in the mighty ducks ship and she starts shooting at kitty kitty shoots back with a laser gun Mallory does too and shoots at the rear end making it smoke kitty then shoots a laser from the back of the tuff shuttle and they both go down kitty lands on her feet Mallory's ship crashes kitty then wipes her hands together a job well done but then Mallory kicks kitty from behind kitty looks at the logo revealing it's tuff headquarters kitty then goes to keswick's lab and gets out her skates and turns it up to professional that makes kitty a good figure skater Mallory tries to attack but Mallory struggles as kitty puts her in different poses kitty then spins Mallory then then throws her into a lampshade Mallory uses her rollerskates and rams into kitty making her skates fall off they both fall out the building as they land on the ship of the mighty ducks Mallory then kicks kitty into the the side of the ship but then kitty scratches at Mallory's right eye kitty then dropkicks Mallory into the other side of the ship as kitty bends Mallory's arm backwards Mallory then kicks kitty onto the back of the ship as she reinserts her arm back into place kitty then dodges a punch from Mallory and kicks her sending her back mallory then attacks kitty but she blocks it then bends mallory's arm backwards mallory then hits kitty in the gut then sets her arm back in place mallory then charges at kitty and does a downward punch but then kitty jumps out of the way then seeing her chance gives mallory a wedgie from her suit mallory screams in pain and cringes gritting her teeth as her underwear on her suit snaps at her back mallory falls over and falls face forward onto the ships floor kitty laughs her self silly mallory then fixes her wedgies and attacks kitty and as if to say let's see how you like it gives kitty a wedgie making her tail frizz out and her hiss in pain mallory then pulls her underwear over her head revealing a nametag on it mallory laughs giving kitty bad memories kitty then grabs mallory's suit underwear again and places it on a lever making her scream as kitty jumps out of the ship as she tries to escape the lever wedgie mallory makes the level go down it then goes back up as it pulls on her suit's underwear making her scream at the top of her lungs as the ship goes to supersonic speed as it crashes into a building and explodes killing mallory in an instant kitty is seen in the tuff shuttle as she undoes her atomic albeit her undies snapping at her back making her jolt in pain and her tail frizzing Results boomstick: no! my childhood well half of it anyway wiz: this battle was kinda hard to decide but one factor weighed it out kitty has more gadgets then Mallory these can really help her in a battle plus Mallory is kinda easily angered plus if Mallory had any cat stuff kitty would go crazy but she didn't meaning Mallory was toast boomstick: yeah kitty is more agile and has more experience Mallory may be tough but she lacks the big arsenal kitty has cat like reflexes meaning she can dodges anything Mallory threw at her since cat's eat birds it makes sense looks like Mallory had to go down with her ship wiz: the winner is kitty katswell Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/e51hgWIsY4M VS. https://youtu.be/oJ09xdxzIJQ SAMURAI JACK VS!!!! GENJI Category:What-If? Death Battles